


What ever happened to Shilo Wallace after the Opera

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my view of after the opera</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ever happened to Shilo Wallace after the Opera

It was a few days after the opera everyone heard the news about Rotti Largo dying and Nathan Wallace Shilo Wallace's dad I never knew her name just called her kid suited her. I was kinda worried about her I wonder where she went what she was doing if she was alive. When I first saw her in that graveyard I wanted to impress her, protect her even if I was the one to get her in trouble. It was three days after the opera and I was doing my normal rounds when I heard a whimper I'm not sure why I looked but I did and that's when I saw her laying on the alley floor covered in blood she looked tired and like she hadn't eaten or changed since the opera "What what happened kid?" I whispered sitting next to her as she looked up at me with big doe eyes "He died" she said softly tears streaming down her face "Everyone dies kid..." I whispered as if I talked any louder she would break. Shilo sat up quiet but her face looked one of pain. "I have no one now my mom then my dad...All alone in that big manson" she whispered. I took pity on her and pulled her too me hugging her close "You have me kid I'll look out for you" I said softly rubbing her shoulders the dried blood rubbing off on my hands. "Lets get you cleaned up" I said picking her up bridal style and walking to her home.

Later that night I showed her the ropes and as we walked around the greav yard I began to sing "Industrilization has crippled the globe.." But Shilo quickly piped up "I swear if you scream Graves I will hurt you" she warned rather cute of her. I smirked "GRAVES!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could and laughed as she slugged me on the arm it barely hurt. "Okay okay geez, You know what to do kid you have to smack it into her skull" I said smacking my palm chuckling she is beautiful. After a few more vials we headed back to the house. I was happy with the deal I got to live off the streets in a nice house and she had a protector and a friend....I refuse to say boyfriend...at least for now.

*****4 years later******

I must say the girl is talented with selling Zydrate after that day I took her in under my wing and taught her everything I know. "Have a good haul here" I said jiggling the coins in my pocket smirking as we walked into The wallace house. She ran up the steps and fell back on her bed. I chuckled and ploped next to her laying back on the bed closing my eyes hands behind my head. I was comfortable around here nice house, food, water, electricity and a warm adoring face to wake up to yup I was living it up. I sighed starting to fall asleep when I felt a tug of my boots and they were removed off my feet. I slid one eye one greeted by that ghost white smiling face. "heheh does lil Shilo wanna play" I asked smirking slyly. That got me a punch in the arm as she hovered over me my body already reacting to her touch as she undid my zipper. "Shut it or I'll leave you too take care of that by yourself" She said as she grabbed my crotch gaining a groan out of me. "Mmmm please don't I'm sorry" I said smirking. She ran her small hands down my thighs as she took off my jeans. I shivered smiling "Sing for me" she whispered "Sing what" I asked chuckling she was a bit strange but maybe she just loved my voice.

" _When the stars are too cold_  
 _Frozen over the glow_  
 _On the edge of the night_ "

I shifted as she took off my thick coat and under shirt "hey no fair" I play pouted receiving a kiss I chuckled and cupped her cheek in one shift motion removing her dress. I stared for a minute running my fingers over her body soft and pale flawless. No trial marks no scars perfect. I covered her small breasts with my huge hands smirking perfect and round not fake or too big which was fine too me. I slipped my fingers in her ever growing wetter pussy fingering her slowly as she let out little whimpers and gasps she leaned down kissing and nipping my throat I chuckled deeply I liked this dominace thing from her she was normally quiet, shy, submissive but when she was in a good mood she was like this. I smiled groaning a bit as I continued to sing.

_"We can be their light_   
_So give me more than your touch_   
_And give yourself to the rush_   
_Just keep holding my hand_   
_As we're taking off_   
_I know where we'll land"_

I smirked when she pulled off me and rubbed against my erection pulling a groan from my throat. She leaned down kissing my neck I would have tooken control but I was too lazy. "Ready" I whispered pushing her hips down on mine. Moving so my erection was at her pussy I slid slowly up into her till I was balls deep. She felt amazing so warm and tight her little whimpers and moans were music too my ears. "God kid you feel so good" I whispered in her shoulder length real hair. I pulled completely out then plunged back in moaning with each thrust as she moaned loudly her head thrown back as she moved her hips up and down with the help from my hands rasing and lowering her I groaned as the muscles in my stomach tightened and my heart raced almost there. Shilo gasped flexing her thighs and her pussy walls pulsed around my cock yup that about threw me over the edge and pretty soon I was panting and gasping moaning her name in her ear. Shilo collapsed against me panting she giggled as I played with her hair. "That was amazing" she mumbled against my throating kissing softly "I love you Graverobber" She said smiling "I know kid I know" I didn't have to say it back she knew I loved her and I wrapped my arms around her as I sang the last line.

  
_"We can escape to a higher plane_   
_In Nirvana stay_   
_Where the dreamers lay_   
_I'll lay you down, lay you down_   
_Safe on a higher plane_   
_In Nirvana stay_   
_Where the dreamers lay_   
_I'll lay you down, lay you down"_

 

"I'm not done" I whispered slyly and flipped her over she squealed giggling as I took control yup this was certianly the life one I was very content and happy to have me and my little partner in crime.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song Nirvana by Adam Lambert I like the Graverobber Terrance Zdunich talks about how he wants to impress Shilo and that he actually cares about her even if he is a drug dealer he still cares I put some pics at the end.


End file.
